creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Fatal Disease (2)
Howdy Everyone. I have decided to give my two shits for this wiki again. The reason as to why I am re-applying for rollback? Well. I'm just going to be quite honest with y'all... During my VCROC/Adminship, I was the only one out of all the administrators/VCROC's who updated the templates, and the catalogue for user-rights. I do wish to obtain those rights again to edit those again, since I told an admin to do this but they didn't do it. Since we have been having a spam bot, and it takes an administrator(s) the very last minute, where there are a shitload of pages that need to be deleted, to respond to our callings in the chat - excluding Steve I know the community probably has a fear of myself with blocking/deletion powers, since Maria said that video game articles were banned - and I took that all as whole articles being that - and blocking users for re-uploading without giving warnings - with our app process at the time, I reviewed the VCROC apps and thought that it was just an instant ban from them. So, why not apply for something that only has a button and the right to rename articles - starting from the bottom to the top, eh? Currently, I have been adding categories to pages that are in and fixing pages on grammar. I have been showing pages to admins, like SOMEGUY123, Callie, Steve and some to Nick. Again, with the communities fear over my previous rights, I will take this slowly and re-apply for rollback. Onto the requirements! ;Must have been active on the wiki for two months. :I have been active on this wiki since October 16th, 2012. So a year and 6 months, not including the inactivity between January 2013 - April 2013 ;Must have 200 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. :I have }} article edits. And I have undone a lot of vandalism during my adminship, VCROC-ship, and Rollback-ship ;Must know the wiki naming conventions. :It's just simple grammar on titles. But, if I must: James and the giant peach James and the Giant Peach. Uncle Grandpa Likes To Buy A Hyundai Uncle Grandpa Likes to Buy a Hyundai. Woody is Amazing Woody Is Amazing. So, yup. This is my second rollback request. That's pretty much it. Woody is amazing. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 16:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to have fatal back on the team. -Are you happy now?! (talk) 16:21, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ye -- [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 20:26, April 20, 2014 (UTC) All the way Tutcutcson I've seen you edit a lot more lately. From the previous experiences that you have had as an admin, this is a no-brainer. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 17:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) but leaning on neutral. Just because I don't want this self-demotion drama stuff going on anymore, i.e. what happened when you demoted yourself from admin. If you get rights, don't drop them unless it's for good. Period. Otherwise, it's obvious you know what you're doing here. Mystreve (talk) 19:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC)